You have found the following ages (in years) of all 5 lions at your local zoo: $ 1,\enspace 8,\enspace 7,\enspace 4,\enspace 1$ What is the average age of the lions at your zoo? What is the variance? You may round your answers to the nearest tenth.
Explanation: Because we have data for all 5 lions at the zoo, we are able to calculate the population mean $({\mu})$ and population variance $({\sigma^2})$ To find the population mean , add up the values of all $5$ ages and divide by $5$ $ {\mu} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{N}} x_i}{{N}} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{5}} x_i}{{5}} $ $ {\mu} = \dfrac{1 + 8 + 7 + 4 + 1}{{5}} = {4.2\text{ years old}} $ Find the squared deviations from the mean for each lion. Age $x_i$ Distance from the mean $(x_i - {\mu})$ $(x_i - {\mu})^2$ $1$ year $-3.2$ years $10.24$ years $^2$ $8$ years $3.8$ years $14.44$ years $^2$ $7$ years $2.8$ years $7.84$ years $^2$ $4$ years $-0.2$ years $0.04$ years $^2$ $1$ year $-3.2$ years $10.24$ years $^2$ Because we used the population mean $({\mu})$ to compute the squared deviations from the mean , we can find the variance $({\sigma^2})$ , without introducing any bias, by simply averaging the squared deviations from the mean $ {\sigma^2} = \dfrac{\sum\limits_{i=1}^{{N}} (x_i - {\mu})^2}{{N}} $ $ {\sigma^2} = \dfrac{{10.24} + {14.44} + {7.84} + {0.04} + {10.24}} {{5}} $ $ {\sigma^2} = \dfrac{{42.8}}{{5}} = {8.56\text{ years}^2} $ The average lion at the zoo is 4.2 years old. The population variance is 8.56 years $^2$.